The Decidedly Real Autobiography of Robin Hood
by IrisLucia13
Summary: When Robin's father sent his royal guards after her, she has to run away and hide in the deep Sherwood Forest, where nothing is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I ran as fast as I could, gasping for breath. The windy path was... Well... Windy. I could hear the soldiers getting closer and closer. I could've stopped and let them kill me. I should've. But the thing is, I didn't. The path straightened, and I sprinted ahead. Suddenly, an arrow pierced my shoulder. I crumpled to the ground. My whole arm was on fire! I felt like I was just hit by an arrow. Too late, I had realized that the only thing keeping me alive was the windy path. The soldiers couldn't get a good shot. But when the path straightened, I was a goner. Through hazy eyes, I saw the soldiers advancing on me. Then, I fainted. Wimpy, right?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"•••/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"I woke up in agony. My shoulder HURT! I blinked and looked around. emWhere am I?/em I thought, my head still kind of foggy. It didn't look like a prison cell. I was about to repeat it again when I doubled up in pain. Determining I probably wasn't dead, I looked around once more. That's when I realized that there was no door. Or windows. I started panicking. If I couldn't get out, I would die! I was lying on the floor, on a black fur. It looked like… bear? The room was a small, brown dome. There was no furniture, but there was a torch on the wall. The first thing I did was look for any secret panels or unknown doors. I must've pressed every section on the wall before I gave up. My hands were scratched and bleeding, but I didn't feel it. My panic was growing. Millions of thoughts were running through my head. But the one that bothered me the most? That was the fact that there was no way out. Or in. Then, I remembered my training. Of course! I smacked my forehead. There was a torch. It was probably a lever which opened a secret door. I sighed. Hours wasted for nothing. I turned the torch to the right, and the wall opened. I stumbled out, my eyes stinging with tears. I had to use both my shoulder and my hands for that. Now, everything hurt. Then, I hit a wall. emUghh, I'm gonna have a BIG bruise on my head tomorrow. /emI thought. At that moment, I looked up. And up. And up. And saw a large, angry face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"—–—–—/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongPlease read and review!/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: After being chased and shot, Robin falls unconscious and wakes up in a mysterious room. She escapes and literally runs into a huge, scary man.**

—–—–—

The large man growled menacingly. I backed up slowly, still in shock, and the movement caused white spots to dance around my vision. I winced and faltered, waiting for them to disappear, and immediately the man's whole demeanor changed. "Are you alright?" He asked. I assumed he had a scary affectation just for me, as his posture slumped, and his face took on a worried look. Then, he caught sight of my arms. And hands. His eyes widened slightly, and he knelt down and scooped me up in his arms. I struggled halfheartedly, but gave up as I realized I was caught in his iron grip. And probably couldn't get out. My training didn't account for me with a hurt body. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and I fell unconscious. Well... actually, I fainted. But falling unconscious sounds much better right?

•••

When I came to, my first thought was, _Wow, I've been fainting a lot._ I pried my eyelids open and looked around. After I determined nothing nearby posed a threat, I tried to sit up. The motion brought tears to my eyes, and I bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain. I slowly stood, and blood rushed to my head. I crumbled to the ground, not able to hold myself up.

•••

**John POV**

From the loud thump in the infirmary, I assumed the girl was awake. Mary heard too. She sighed and stood. Then, she proceeded to open the door. I walked in next, looming over her. I looked around and saw the girl slumped forward on the ground. Her head shot up, and she looked at us wearily, knowing she couldn't win. Mary sighed. She started slowly advancing forward, and, trying to get away from them, the girl stumbled backwards and landed on her butt. Mary stopped, "We aren't going to hurt you," she said softly. The girl still conttinued scooting back. Then, I saw her glance at me, then relax slightly. Mary nodded her head at me, and I walked over and picked the girl up. I gently set her into bed, and Mary gave me a look. I got the point and hastily left the room.

After giving the girl some tea, Mary came out. I looked at her beseechingly. "She ignored half the things I said," she huffed. "I don't know how long I can keep her if she's always like that." I sighed, knowing that she probably is always like that. "I'll take her," I say. Startled, my eyes widened. When did I decide that? I didn't even mean to say that! Oh whatever, I thought. I'll probably get used to her. Mary gave me a weird look, but agreed. I don't know why, but I smiled. I grinned like a maniac. For the first time in years. For no apparent reason. I sighed. I seriously need to get over this.

—–—–—

**I fixed all the chapters after I realized I forgot some stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap: After fainting, Robin wakes up in a new place, in pain again. She meets Mary and John, the large man, and after being difficult with Mary, John volunteers to take her.**

**-•-•-**

**Robin POV**

I woke up in a strange place and panicked for a while. Then, everything came flooding back. All my memories. I buried my face in the pillow and started crying. I sobbed my heart out, and probably made lots of noise in the process.

My suspicions were confirmed when the man came in again. I didn't notice until he pulled me onto his lap. I stiffened, then buried my head in his shirt, and sobbed into his shoulder, deciding I didn't care.

After I had stopped crying and my eyes were dry, I scooted against the wall and looked pointedly at the man. Who is he? Why is he here? The man sighed. "My name is John. Except all my friends call me John Little. You're here because we fought off the men chasing you and nursed you back to health." John gave me a funny look. "Why were the king's men chasing you in the first place?" He asked. I shrugged, hoping he wouldn't dig more. He didn't dig deeper, but he then said, "Now it's your turn. Who are you?" He actually seems honestly curious. I thought. John looked at me pointedly, but I couldn't answer. Couldn't give away my identity. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged myself. He seemed disappointed, but I think he understood. The look on his face made me feel bad for him though, so I gestured for paper and pencil. He brought me a piece of wood and charcoal, but I supposed it would be enough. I wrote:

_My name is Robin. I am a 16 year old girl. Thank you very much for saving me._

John stared for a moment, then sniggered at what I wrote. I looked at him questioning why he was laughing. "Y-you wrote 'I am a 16 year old g-girl!'" He chortled. I frowned at him. What's so funny about that? I AM a girl... aren't I?

_**TIME SKIP**_

After talking to John for hours, he said he was to take me home. I immediately stiffened and masked my feelings. Then I slumped my shoulders, relieved, and sighed. He didn't know where I lived, nor the way there, so he must be taking me somewhere else. He didn't realize how what he said affected me, and kept on talking. Although John was the only person here I really trusted, I needed to find out their motives. I nodded and followed him out of the room.


End file.
